


On Paperwork and Nesting

by MyMephyloaf



Series: The White Cottage [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Cuddles?, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Have a better work ethic than these two, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Morning Fluffies, No beta this was a stream of consciousness at 5am, Other, Post-Armageddidn’t, Post-Canon, There’ll Be Paperwork, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Wingfic, copious amounts of paperwork, short and sweet, the prose may be just a little purple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 10:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyMephyloaf/pseuds/MyMephyloaf
Summary: After the failure of Armageddon, an Archangel and a Prince Of Hell retreat to their personal sanctuary on Earth to work through paperwork together, then take a well-earned rest.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: The White Cottage [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550179
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	On Paperwork and Nesting

It was very early morning, before the sun had yet to rise above the horizon. The sky, tinged with soft blues and purples, was serenaded by the earliest of morning birds. The dim light filtered through the partially cracked open window of the little white cottage, escorted by a cool early fall breeze. Paperwork and files lay open, scattered across the wooden floor, and with each breeze, got a little more dispersed across the room.

From the outside, no one would suspect the white cottage belonged to a rather supernatural pair. Though it had only been standing a short while, neighbors would miraculously insist it had been there years. It was a neutral space, where the two opposing leaders could meet, drudge through paperwork, and engage professionally. Or, as professionally as hereditary enemies could. 

That is how the white cottage got its start, though soon, meetings dragged on longer, excuses came up to linger around each other. With the total failure of Armageddon, both the Archangel Gabriel and Prince Of Hell Beelzebub were swamped in paperwork. The two agreed to meet at the white cottage and work without rest until all things could be set just the way they were. 

That rest came, finally, just a mere 7 months, 3 weeks, 6 days, 6 hours, 44 minutes, and 38 seconds after the Antichrist insisted Armageddon wouldn’t be happening and the traitors both escaped execution.

In that time, Gabriel and Beelzebub had bonded over the shared misery of paperwork and complaining of failures of employees. Soon, the pair began to help each other fight the exhaustion desperately clawing at overtaking them. (Angels and demons may not need sleep, but going too long without it can still take a toll.) A mug of rather sickeningly sweet liquid that could barely be called coffee would appear on a little coaster on Beelzebub’s desk regularly. Scarves and coats discarded in frustration would be found hung up in Gabriel’s closet like it had been routine from the beginning. They’d double check each other’s filings for misprints, make sure all spaces on forms were addressed, and with each file finished, they’d breathe a sigh of relief together. 

At this point, the pair were going on their third day of sleep straight. Neither would clearly remember the moment the last paper was slapped into a Manila folder. Beelzebub practically sitting in Gabriel’s lap, head against his shoulder as they shoved away their godforsaken documents; Gabriel, cheek resting atop Beelzebub’s head, tossing aside his God-blessed packets. 

They acted on instinct after that. 

When birds were being created on the fifth day, inspiration wasn’t hard to find. Angels, when you get down to it, are very much like birds in many ways. Most obviously the wings, but even more so in other habits. Flight, singing, and flocking are just a few examples.  When Angels do choose to sleep, they typically make for themselves some soft bedding resembling a nest. Whether they lie down, stand, or sit in the nest as they sleep is up to the Angel. 

This goes even for Archangels.

The bed was a mess of blankets and pillows, all curled into a circle upon the mattress. Gabriel lay on his side amongst his soft fortress he’d made, breathing deeply as he slept. A thin blanket draped over his waist and fell over another smaller form beside him.

Demons aren’t exempt from nesting as they were Angels once. Not even Princes of Hell. 

Beelzebub’s face was nearly buried in Gabriel’s chest. Their arm hung over his side, not quite holding him. Their legs were brought up as they slept curled in a little ball. They seemed so at peace in the space Gabriel had made for them both. 

The wind made the thin curtain billow over them both, rustling feathers and sending a little shiver down the pair’s spines as they moved closer together. Gabriel held Beelzebub close, a white and grey eagle wing draped over them to keep them warmer. Though much smaller, Beelzebub’s black falcon wing settled beneath Gabriel’s, stretched over his hip. 

As the sun painted the sky in pale pinks and blues, they would wake and find each other in quite the predicament. Tangled up in each other’s hold and feelings, they’d lie there and stare. Violet eyes would meet blue in a silent promise to not make any mention of this moment. Gabriel would risk hugging Beelzebub a little tighter, and Beelzebub would smile against his chest as they heard his human-enough heart race just a little faster. 

Feelings didn’t need to be addressed when both parties are exhausted beyond comprehension. They’d be mentioned later, once the two were well rested again.

That would wait though. For now, they slept deeply, their own truce between Heaven and Hell forged in exhaustion too strong to fight. 

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing for Bureaucracy, and soft Bureaucracy is where it’s at for me. Just got the idea that they both realized they’d have a ridiculous amount of paperwork to sort through, and decided things would be better if they at least had some company. 
> 
> There are more fun times to be had in the White cottage. Got more fluffies planned!
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
